


Blame It On The Alcohol

by Tabbyluna



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Drunk Sombra too, Drunk Widowmaker, Drunk flirting, F/F, I'm not a part of this fandom yet here I am, Near Death Experiences, Reaper Cameo, Screen Reader Friendly, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Widowmaker could always use a drink. She just didn't anticipate having someone to share a drink with.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Sombra/Widowmaker (Overwatch)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150892
Kudos: 2





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a part of this fandom. A friend had a plot bunny involving Overwatch, it lived rent free in my head for days, and then I offered to write the story. Said friend gave a loredump, and now we're here.
> 
> I hope I did everyone justice.

Widowmaker could use a drink.

Well, honestly she could always use a drink. That was more or less her default state at this point. She practically lived off of wines. Red wines, white wines, chardonnay, pinot noir, merlot. She drank all of them, any time she could. And she thought she held her liquor fairly well too. There was a time when she used to be a lightweight. Where a few sips were enough to make her tipsy. Needless to say, those days of giggly drunkenness were long gone.

It was unusual for her to return back to the chateau this early. Last time she checked, in this time zone, it was almost six in the evening. Working under Talon required lots of travel and when her services would be required could get fairly unpredictable, depending on what was needed for what assignment, and where she was needed in any part of the world. The drinking was in part to treat herself after working. In part because with a life like hers, she never knew when her next drink would be, so she might as well drink as much as she could when she could.

She probably started drinking for other reasons, but she tried not to care and think too much about those reasons.

In any case, she was eager to kick back tonight. Not only did she have several barrels of fine malbec waiting for her at home. But she had plans to order some dinner from one of her favourite restaurants too. Since it’s a red wine she’s drinking tonight, she’ll probably be getting red meat. Since it’s malbec, she’ll be ordering a steak. Rare of course, just how she likes it done.

Or at least, she supposed how she liked it done. The difference doesn’t really matter to her anymore.

She arrived back at Chateau Guillard and fell back into her routine. Keep her weapon by her desk, grab a wine glass, check to see if it was clean, and then head down to the cellar to get her wine. Looking through her collection of wine glasses, she noted that there were only a few in the cabinet. She made a mental note that some time in the near future, she’ll need to go and clean them all again. Gather the glasses she had lying all around the house, and wash them in one go. 

For the time being though, she had a glass, so she walked down to the cellar. Ready to get some more alcohol into her system. Finally, some alone time. Just her, and her food and drink.

* * *

Widowmaker ended up accommodating an unexpected guest. And in all honesty, she wasn’t all that pleased with that fact.

Sombra showed at the chateau, just as she poured herself a full glass and was about to order her dinner. She stood there, panting, a laptop bag in her hand and an awkward grin on her face. “What’s up?” She asked. Widowmaker only raised an eyebrow.

“Sombra? What exactly are you doing here?” Was this something to do with an assignment? She recognised that laptop bag, black with a sugar skull on it. That was where she kept her gaming laptop. Sombra only brought that laptop out in that bag whenever she was moving to a new place to stay…

“Ah, so, funny story,” said Sombra. She walked into the chateau, slinging her laptop bag casually over her back. “Overwatch found me after our last mission. Turns out Volskaya wasn’t too fond of an assasination attempt on herself. But anyways, long story short, my safehouse got destroyed. So, for the time being, would you let a poor soul into your home to stay for a bit? Surely my favourite spider would be willing to do that?”

Widowmaker narrowed her eyes. Stared at the woman in front of her. She stood there, a small smile on her face, looking around the huge chateau she was in. “Sweet place you’ve got, by the way,” Sombra commented. “See the renovation work’s been going along quite nicely. Though honestly? I would have picked a different colour for the walls.” Something like purple or black, with her sugar skull insignia as a decal, no doubt. 

Knowing how Sombra rolled, it was unlikely that she would accept no for an answer. Even if she did say no, Sombra would no doubt be able to pull up some sort of dirt on her to blackmail her into allowing her to stay for at least an evening. And quite frankly, Widowmaker wasn’t fond of knowing how much the hacker knew about her internet history. It’s been a long day, and the idea of dealing with additional bartering wasn’t worth the effort.

Widowmaker sighed. Well, so much for a quiet evening to herself. 

At least she’ll have her dinner to look forward to. It would probably make her feel a little better to get some food in her stomach. Taking a sip of wine, she picked up her phone, and tapped into one of her usual food delivery apps.

“Hey, you ordering food?” Widowmaker looked over her shoulder, and saw Sombra peering over her, staring down at her phone. “I’m starving. Mind ordering a little something for me too?”

Widowmaker gave her a look. “Hey, it’s no problem. I’ll pay for my part of the meal, it’s fine.” Sombra raised her palms in the air. “Whatcha ordering, anyways?”

* * *

Widowmaker drank a lot. So did Sombra. After a bit of pestering, she ended up offering a drink. Then two. Then three. Then more. All together, they probably ended up drinking a couple barrel’s worth of alcohol. Even before the food arrived, Sombra was already getting tipsy. Now, she was straight up wasted. They both were. And somehow, they went from being seated at the dining table, to seated on the floor side by side together in a small corner of the room. Widowmaker was pretty sure there was a series of events which led them there. But her brain was a bit too buzzed to coherently map out the exact timeline.

“And so,” Sombra said. “I found out that you could actually make Monika do a lot more than the game made you think you could. I made multiple Monikas, and they’re all happily dating each other now. Thinking of adding in a zombie apocalypse mod, just to see what’ll happen.” 

Widowmaker believed she was talking about this video game she was playing in her spare time, she wasn’t quite sure since she was only half-listening. Then again, ‘playing’ wasn’t quite accurate to the way Sombra interacted with video games. ‘Take apart and screw around with the code’ was more like it. 

Sombra giggled as she thought about all the fun modding she could potentially be doing. Widowmaker could only groan. She wanted another drink, but was too drunk to head down to the cellar to get more alcohol. Supposedly, she could ask Sombra to grab more for the two of them to share. But she was a fairly giggly mess now, and any attempts to try and tell her what to do had been unsuccessful when she was in this state.

“Anyways, you know something, Widowmaker?” She asked, then giggled. Gestured at the half-eaten pile of takeout in front of them. “The uh, the mashed potatoes from that place are… they’re the best potatoes I’d ever eaten in my life!” She giggled again. Inched a little bit closer to Widowmaker. Poked her gently on her cheek.

“What are you doing?” Asked Widowmaker.

“Trying to see if you blush after you drink. It’s kind of hard to see, honestly.” The sun had gone down, and she had yet to install modern lighting in every room in the house. “Honestly… I really can’t tell!” More giggles. Widowmaker tried to focus her attention on something else. She scanned the dining room, and her eyes landed on the half-eaten food on the table.

Sombra had ordered fish for her dinner. Which was a decision Widowmaker personally found questionable at best. Everyone knew that when drinking red wine, the best thing to pair it with was red meat. That was why she got a steak, to pair it with the malbec.

She raised her glass, in hopes of at least pouring a couple of stray drops of wine down her throat. But alas, the glass was truly dry. Widowmaker growled at the realisation, and let her glass slip to the ground with a _clink_. 

Widowmaker felt something move under her arm, and she looked down to see Sombra nestled next to her, rubbing her cheek against her side. “Mm, you know, you feel cold, Widowmaker,” she remarked. Sombra wrapped an arm around her, drawing herself in slightly closer. “But… you’re also so pretty~”

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow at the comment. Sombra continued, not noticing the change in her expression. “Like, I think you’re just so cute, Amélie. You have really pretty eyes, really pretty hair, really pretty lips,” she continued, counting the traits she found really pretty about her on her fingers. “Really pretty… everything!” She reached out to try and touch her face, but Widowmaker batted her hand out of the way.

She looked down at her, her head resting on her lap. Sombra’s dark eyes gazed up at her, as if she was admiring a fine work of art. Widowmaker wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to make of that look… though, she did have to admit, Sombra looked strangely… cute looking up at her like that. Her lips curved into a sweet smile, her throat bubbling with giggles. 

Sombra reached up again to cradle her face, and this time Widowmaker didn’t do much about it. A miniscule voice at the back of her head told her to do something dramatic now. Maybe lean down and kiss her on her lips. Maybe pick her up and cuddle her back. But Widowmaker quelled that internal voice. She’s quite good at ignoring all these strange desires. These weird thoughts telling her to show displays of affection to others. 

Where did they come from anyways? She didn’t like getting them, yet those thoughts still came to her anyways.

Once again, she checked around her, searching for any signs of alcohol. And once again, she couldn’t find a single drinkable drop around her. She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, while Sombra continued to trace her fingers around her face, through her hair. Babbling sweet nothings while nested on her lap.

* * *

“Beautiful night tonight,” commented Emily. Lena’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and she nuzzled her cheek against her arm. The scratchy texture of her bomber jacket was pleasant on her skin, in a familiar sort of way.

Lena took it as her chance to say something cheesy. “You know who else is beautiful?” She asked.

Emily caught on, and her cherry lips curved up into a coy smile. “Who?”

Lena leaned in, and they kissed under the moonlight. “You,” she smiled.

They had been planning this getaway for months now. Just the two of them, spending some well-deserved time together in France. It has, so far, been an extremely relaxing getaway. Lena could not be more happy with where they currently were. So far, the past few days were pure paradise.

They were both currently taking a stroll together after a delicious dinner at one of the local restaurants. Walking side by side by the beach, soaking in the calming atmosphere of a small, quiet French town, it was the perfect way to end an evening.

“Well, what do you want to do now?” Asked Emily, gazing at her with loving eyes.

Lena looked down at her phone, and checked the time. “Well, it’s getting pretty late.” A low rumbling noise sounded through the air. “And it looks like it’s almost about to rain too. Why don’t we head back to the hotel, hm?”

Emily leaned against Lena, and pecked her on her cheek. “Sounds great, let’s go.”

The two of them set off, lost in the simple euphoria of simply being in each other’s presence. But while they were walking, the world fading away behind them, in a cliff slightly above them there was the soft rustle of the bushes. The shadow of someone poking out from under the foliage…

That was, until Lena looked over slightly to her right, and caught the glint of something shiny and gun-shaped pointed right at them.

With a gasp, she pushed Emily and herself aside, just as the gun fired and missed them by a hair. From her place on the ground, Lena turned around and looked up, only to find herself staring back up at a very familiar mask. 

Reaper aimed for them again, preparing to fire. Lena jumped up, and pulled Emily up. “What’s goi-”

Lena pointed towards a particularly rocky patch on the beach. There were two sharp boulders protruding out of the sand, as well as a collection of rocks of various sizes. “Go and hide there. I’ll meet you soon.”

Emily nodded, and took off for the rocks as fast as she could.

Which left just her and Reaper now. Lena narrowed her eyes, and dashed to her left just as Reaper pulled his trigger. And so the pattern continued. Reaper aimed and fired. Lena dashed off, dodging the gunfire. All while scouring around the beach for anything that could get her and Emily away from here. 

There was no way they were going to return back to the hotel now. That move would only endanger more people. And she couldn’t possibly take this scuffle into town. That’ll make things worse too. Considering her options, she realised that what would probably be the best course of action, considering the circumstances they’re in, would probably be to set out to sea. 

She knew there were a couple of islands nearby. Once it starts raining for real, it’ll probably be too dangerous for even the autopilot functions of the boats. But if she was quick… she could get her and Emily into one, and head into one of the nearby islands. If they went in, they could ask to stay the night, and hopefully by the next day the rain would blow over and they could head back into town, back to the hotel. 

Over by the docks of the beach, there were a couple of boats. Most of them were rentable for tourists, for if they wanted to explore the nearby islands themselves. They also frequently had fairly fast autopilot modes. She could use them to take her and Emily to some random island out there.

Biting her lip, Lena rushed over to the rocks. And she found there, ducked behind a large boulder, Emily. 

“Quick, get in one of the boats. We’re using that to escape,” she said. “Talon.”

Emily looked up at her, and nodded. An expression of solemn understanding spreading across her features. She stood up, and snuck out of the cluster of rocks, onto the dock. Lena rushed out too. And once again, Reaper continued to aim and fire at her. 

Lena kept on zipping around, carefully choosing her route around the beach. She needed to reach Emily soon, she knew it. In her head, she carefully counted her seconds until departure. Occasionally shooting a look at the dock to see the state of things over there. Emily was rushing there, almost… And she made in! Lena turned to look back up at Reaper, dashed away a little further from the dock, nearer to some plants, then rushed back to the dock onto the boat Emily was on.

She undid the rope holding the boat to the dock, then bolted into the wheelhouse. There was an autopilot mode here, she was pretty sure she’d seen activate it in the past… Just… There we go! She got the boat started, adjusted for time of day and the condition of the waters, and now they were setting course towards one of the many random islands around them.

Lena heaved a sigh of relief, and looked back. They’d already made quite a bit of distance away from the shore. Hopefully, that meant that Reaper was behind them for now. She walked out, and went to check on Emily to see if she was okay.

* * *

After a while, their boat brought them to this huge island with a grand chateau built on it. When she first saw it, Emily couldn’t help but gasp. And Lena had to admit, it was indeed very impressive. It looked almost haunted in the dark of the night, but it was nevertheless majestic to behold.

The moment they stepped foot off the boat, as if on cue, the heavens opened up and it started pouring heavily. “Lucky we left when we did, huh?” Said Emily. The two of them headed up to the chateau, eager to seek some shelter and hopefully get some rest after what they’d gone through. Hopefully, the residents there would be friendly.

They walked in, hoping to find someone, anyone, who might greet them. No one did. The only thing which greeted them once they walked in was the darkness, as well as what appeared to be a room halfway through the renovation process. 

“Looks real cryptid in here,” said Emily, huddling a little closer to Lena. Lena appreciated that. This whole place was giving her the creeps as well. Still, she supposed it was better than being wet and freezing outside. So the two of them continued on further into the chateau.

The strong smell of alcohol hung in the air, and there seemed to be chatter coming from one of the rooms. “Let’s go there,” suggested Lena, wrapping an arm around Emily’s. Emily nodded, and quietly, they walked towards the direction of the chatter. Hoping that they’d find someone. 

Shoving her hand into the pocket of her jacket, Lena felt her phone there. Shoot… she’d forgotten she had that with her. In any case, she turned on the torchlight app, and they used that light source to guide the rest of their way.

“Hello?” She called out. “Is anyone here?”

No reply, but whoever was in the chateau with them continued talking. So they simply continued on their way. The sound got louder, which meant that they were getting warmer. Eventually, they found themselves headed towards a dining hall. A long, wooden table stood in the middle of the place, with two chairs on either end. The table itself contained several half-empty containers of food. As well as a few empty liquor bottles and wine glasses.

But what was the most surprising part of the room to Lena, by far, was the fact that in the corner of the room was a giggly, blushing Sombra. Laying on the lap of what appeared to be a half-asleep Widowmaker.

* * *

“Hey, hey, look at who’s here!” Chuckled Sombra, tapping Widowmaker on her torso and pointing at the woman shining a light on the two of them. “It’s your friend, Tracer! And she’s here with a friend too!”

Widowmaker blinked, getting used to the light. And once her brain registered what exactly was going on, she growled. Urgh, this bitch? Right now? There she was, a hand on her hip, seeing her at her most vulnerable. And Widowmaker hated it.

She had her weapon in the same building, but it was stored away all the way in her office. And she could barely stand up as it was. She couldn’t even run off. Or try to say anything. Her thoughts were a blurry mess, and she could barely come up with a coherent sentence.

She should have had a home team advantage too! This was her home, and Tracer decided to just walk in. She didn’t even appear to be armed. But as she was right now, she was far too drunk to walk, to plot, to even get angry. So she sat there, not saying a word.

Widowmaker could really use another drink right now. But she was too drunk to even manage that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the Overwatch fandom a very pleasant Femslash February.


End file.
